In modern motor vehicles, operating statuses may exist in which a drive motor of the motor vehicle is switched off autonomously. In this connection, “autonomously” means that the switching-off of the drive motor is independent of any intention by the motor vehicle's driver to switch off the drive motor. The deliberate switching-off of the internal combustion engine consists, for example, of the switching-off of the drive motor by means of an ignition key, and the motor vehicle's ignition. The drive motor can, for example, be switched off autonomously, for example by means of a control device belonging to the motor vehicle when the drive motor is temporarily not required. The drive motor is not required, for example, if the motor vehicle is stationary, and operating in neutral. The drive motor can further be switched off autonomously, for example, if the motor vehicle has a hybrid drive system with two drive motors, and only one of the two drive motors needs to be active.